harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodger Sounders (SSK)
Rodger Lemuel Sounders (October 31, 1931- ) is a retired Auror and longtime friend of Albus Dumbledore. He is the head of the House of Sounders, following the deaths of parents, Michael Sounders and Delenn Sounders, and the father of Sutton Sounders, Abigail Larkin and Rodney Sounders via three different marriages. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Gryffindor. After graduating, he joined the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, a role he held for nearly 40 years. After retirement, he was named the Professor of Magical Myth and Lore by Dumbledore (a cover for him to be at Hogwarts to protect Harry). After the second fall of Voldemort, Rodger would return to Hogwarts to his teaching position before he was appointed to the role of Headmaster following the retirement of Minerva McGonagall. Biography 1931 to 1957 Rodger Sounders is a pure-blood wizard born on October 31, 1931 to Michael and Delenn Sounders. With the exception of the fact he has a younger brother named Roland, who was born in 1934, very little is known of Rodger's early life and his time at Hogwarts except that he was a member of Gryffindor House. He was also all the things Ron saw for himself in the Mirror of ERISED, captain of the Quidditch team, Head Boy, and a prefect before that, during his time as Hogwarts. 1949 to 1993 The time period of 1957 to 1993 reveals bits and pieces of Rodger's life, he served as an Auror. He married Zara Collyer and that union produced a son, Sutton, who was born on January 7, 1967. They divorced in 1969. After gaining custody of his son, he left him in the care of his parents until his father's death five years later. He would later have an affair with Half-Blood witch and theatre operator, Belle Larkin, the love of his life, and that union produced a daughter, Abigail, in the summer of 1973 before he met a young woman named Claudette Schmidt. The couple wed in late-1979 and Claudette would become pregnant soon after with their only child, Rodney Michael Sounders, who was born on August 1, 1980 at midnight. His son would later become a classmate and friend of Harry Potter during Potter's time at Hogwarts. However, Claudette and Rodger divorced when she found out he had cheated on her in 1989 with a younger woman named Rita Sullivan. After the divorce, Rita moved into Rodger's home and they remained together for a number of years. Rodger retired in 1993, ready to enjoy the quiet of his home and family when an old secret came back to haunt him. 1981 On October 27, 1981, Rodger was captured by Augustus Rookwood and Lucius Malfoy after making contact with Daphne Morgan, the mother of his godson, Gabriel, and the lover of Voldemort. The Death Eaters tortured the Auror viciously for over three days. He managed to escape when he broke the neck of his guard and went to find Voldemort. On Halloween, following the fall of Voldemort, Rodger located Daphne's home and found it on fire. He kicked down the door and found Daphne dead and a sleeping Gabriel. Rodger took the baby to the boy's uncle and aunt, who gladly took in Dante Morgan's beloved sister's only child. Dumbledore later revealed that Gabriel was the son of Voldemort during his affair with Daphne. Rodger and Dante decided to hide the truth from the boy, making him the adoptive son of Dante Morgan and his wife Mila, who already had two sons. This would be closely-guarded secret within the Sounders and Morgan families until Voldemort's return in 1995. 1992 Rodger accompanies Rodney to Diagon Alley to assist the boy's school shopping when he came upon the confrontation between Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. He helped separate the two men before meeting Harry Potter for the first time. He surprised the younger wizard with how cavalierly he handled meeting the Wizarding World's most famous celebrity, something Rodney explained, "When you've seen the things Dad has, fame is nothing." 1994 Shortly before the start of Rodney's fourth year, Rodger was contacted by Dumbledore, who asked him to watch over Harry and Gabe. Rodger was appointed to the position of Magical Myth and Lore Professor at Hogwarts. With his astute knowledge of his subject as well as his eccentric behavior, he quickly became one of the most popular teachers at the school. Physical Description Rodger is described as a playful Gryffindor. He has almond-shaped gray eyes that are like two windows looking out on an overcast sky. His fine, straight, gunmetal-gray hair is worn in a simple style. He is very tall and has a wide-chested build. He has a well-kept goatee. He has hollow cheeks. His unusually long wand is delicate, made of birch, and has a core made of griffin feather. His school career includes playing Quiddich, as a Keeper Name Origins Rodger is named after the composer, of whom his mother was a fan. His middle name is borrowed from the first name of the main character in Jonathan Swift classic. Family Parents *Michael Sounders (father; deceased) *Delenn Sutton Sounders (mother; deceased) Siblings *Roland Sounders (brother) Marital Status *Belle Larkin (married February 19, 2005 to present) Past Marriages *Claudette Schmidt (divorced) *Zara Collyer (divorced) Children *Sutton Sounders (son, with Zara Collyer) *Abigail Larkin (daughter, with Belle Larkin) *Rodney Sounders (son, with Claudette Schmidt) *Gabe Morgan (godson) Grandchildren *Travis Selby Sounders (adoptive grandson, via Sutton) *Tristan Sounders (grandson, via Rodney) *Carly Sounders (granddaughter, via Rodney) *Felix Sounders (grandson, via Rodney) Other Relatives *Byron Sounders (nephew, via Roland) *Roland "R.J." Sounders, Jr. (nephew, via Roland) *Katrina Sounders (niece, via Roland) Romantic Entanglements *Belle Larkin (lovers/married) *Claudette Schmidt (lovers/married) *Rita Sullivan (affair/lovers) Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1931 births Category:Sounders family Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Married individuals Category:Head BoysCategory:Living people Category:Blood traitors